Conventionally, there have been proposed, as a printing head, a liquid discharge head for performing various printing tasks by discharging liquid onto a recording medium. As such a liquid discharge head, a known liquid discharge head includes a flow passage member and a plurality of pressurizing sections. The flow passage member includes a plurality of discharge holes, a plurality of pressurizing chambers respectively connected to a plurality of the discharge holes, a plurality of first flow passages respectively connected to a plurality of the pressurizing chambers, a second flow passage connected in common to a plurality of the first flow passages, a plurality of third flow passages respectively connected to a plurality of the pressurizing chambers, and a fourth flow passage connected in common to a plurality of the third flow passages. A plurality of the pressurizing sections respectively pressurizes liquid in a plurality of the pressurizing chambers.
It is known that the above described liquid discharge head circulates liquid even when the liquid is not discharged so that a pigment contained in the liquid does not stagnate in various flow passages in a flow passage member to prevent a discharge hole from being clogged (for example, see Patent Document 1).